A Different Harry
by FaeChild925
Summary: What happens when the savior of the Wizarding World never grew up with his Aunt and Uncle, but instead is reared in the Malfoy home after Severus stole him away from Godric's Hollow?
1. Give Me a Home

**Title:** A Different Harry

**Summary:** What happens when the savior of the Wizarding World never grew up with his Aunt and Uncle, but instead is reared in the Malfoy home after Severus stole him away from Godric's Hollow?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or its characters. I do not make any money from this story.

**Pairings: **I don't rightly know yet, that part of the story has yet to develop. If you have any ideas, let me know. I'm thinking my main pairing is either going to be Drarry or Draco/Neville. Again, no decisions have been made.

**Chapter 1: **Give Me a Home

Dumbledore frowned at the report from one of the Order Members. It said that Lily and James Potter had perished. But it also said that young Harry had vanished without a trace. James and Lily dead, he had expected that. Voldemort vanished, nothing he wasn't expecting. But the baby having vanished, that was not part of his plan.

Lily's sacrifice, and Dumbledore knew that Lily wouldn't stand aside and just allow her baby to die, should have saved the child from the curse. Dumbledore thought over the report and came to the conclusion that someone had stolen the young Harry away for some reason. He would have to keep his eyes open for a child that resembled the Potters.

Severus waited for several hours before daring to approach the Malfoy Manor. He had disillusioned the bundle in his arms in case someone spotted him.

Severus had decided to approach on foot after flooing to a nearby safe house that was, luckily, empty. He passed through the gates and strode briskly towards the front door to the Manor. Lucius was already waiting for him when he reached the door.

"What's wrong, Severus?" The blond man asked worriedly. He had already felt the Dark Lord fall.

"Lucius, I have to ask you to do something… distasteful. Can we please talk inside?" Severus murmured, the bundle shifting on his arm.

Lucius ushered him into the house, closing the door behind his friend. "What is it Severus?" His worry was barely evident in his voice.

"I would rather talk about this with Narcissa present." The potions master said to his friend. A note of desperation must have slipped into his voice as Lucius immediately turned and led Severus through a maze of hallways to the Family Parlor, where he had left Narcissa.

"Hello Severus." Narcissa said politely, her eyes betraying her curiosity as to why their friend was there so late. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Narcissa." Severus said, sitting in the chair that Narcissa gestured to, adjusting his burden a little. Lucius settled in beside his wife.

"Severus, please tell me what brings you to our home so late." Lucius asked his friend, just a trace of worry evident in his words.

Severus nodded and muttered the charm to end the disillusionment. Narcissa and Lucius gasped at the thirteen-month-old in Snape's arms.

The boy opened his eyes and made a sleepy protest at the feel of the spell, wiggling in Severus' arms. Severus sat the small boy up so that the Malfoys could see the brilliant green eyes. And the lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"Severus, please explain." Narcissa demanded softly.

"I can't trust Dumbledore." Severus said, his voice shaking only slightly. "He led the Dark Lord to the Potters. He had Lily…" Severus choked up, fighting back tears.

Narcissa looked into the small boy's eyes and understanding dawned on her.

"So after it happened you stole the Potter boy away to protect him. But why bring him to us?" Lady Malfoy asked softly.

"If Dumbledore finds I have taken in a child he'll know the boy's true parentage. I've come to you to beg you to take him in. Say he's a distant relative whose parents died. Say anything, Narcissa, but I'm begging you to take him in and protect him." Severus looked at her pleadingly.

"Allow us to confer privately for a moment." Lucius said, and Severus nodded his head. Lucius cast a spell that prevented anyone from overhearing his conversation, and from being able to read his and his wife's lips.

Severus watched as the two talked over what their friend had asked them to do. Finally, after what felt like ages to Severus, the charm was removed and Narcissa stood, taking the child and disappearing from the room.

"We will do this for you, Severus." Lucius said, watching as his wife took the boy from the room. Severus visibly relaxed. "Go home, Severus. Get some rest. Come back and visit us in a week. You'll see our plan in action then." Lucius said to his friend softly, getting up and leading him towards the front of the Manor. Severus murmured his thanks to his friend before taking his leave.

**One Week Later**

Severus flooed straight to the Malfoy Manor this time. It was shortly after lunch and Lucius was waiting for him with a small smile. The two greeted one another formally before Lucius led the way to the Family Parlor again.

Severus schooled his face into indifference. He would not allow his nervousness to show. Severus followed Lucius into the room and saw Narcissa down on the floor happily playing with two pale-haired boy. The boys looked almost identical. Except one was slightly smaller than the other.

Severus looked to his friend, allowing his confusion to show on his face. Lucius sat on the couch and gestured for Severus to join him, he looked at his family with a small smile.

"It's a little complicated, Severus." Lucius began. "Outside of yourself and the Healers Narcissa wasn't seen by anyone from the time she was five months pregnant. No one knew how big she had gotten or anything. And we have yet to introduce Draco to Wizarding Society. So we concocted a simple story after you left. We will tell everyone that Narcissa had twins and we kept them at home because our youngest son, Harry, was sickly from birth and we wanted to know that he was well before we took them out. We managed to even get records to prove it all. Harry Abraxus Malfoy has a birth certificate that appears to have been filed last year along with his brothers. It will hold up under close scrutiny. As for his appearance, it is simply a glamor that is tied to mine and Narcissa's magic and will not fail him until either both of us dies, or he comes of age at seventeen. We will tell him before that day, of course." Lucius said softly. Severus was stunned at the simplistic beauty of it. The Malfoys had blood-adopted the boy, so he legally belonged to them and they had made a paper-trail that was a year old that would hold up. "We know that you are already Draco's godfather, but we put you down as Harry's as well. You will have to re-enact the glamor before it has a chance to fail. It has a safety net of three hours after our deaths before it will fall." Lucius said, knowing that that was the most important thing that the Potions Master needed to hear.

Severus nodded. "I understand Lucius, and thank you for doing all of this." He looked over at the boys, a small smile gracing his face.

"You're welcome Severus. Though, truthfully, Narcissa is delighted to have two sons to spoil. And maybe protecting the boy who felled the Dark Lord will somehow make up for all I did in his service." Lucius said quietly.

A/N: So, how many of you think I should keep going with this little plot bunny? Kidding of course, I'll write it even if the only reviews I get are flames! I'm falling in love with this story. And yes, Harry has the classic Malfoy-hair, the silver eyes, the pale skin. But he doesn't have that pointy nose. Anywho. This particular plot-bunny hit me right between the eyes and wouldn't leave alone. I tried to ignore it for three days, but wasn't happening!

I hope you like it, please give me a review and let me know what you think!


	2. A Brief Glimpse of His Life

**Chapter 2: **A Brief Glimpse of His Life

A/N: Please don't hate for this chapter. I'm not particularly happy with it, and I have likened it twice in my mind to a movie montage… Please forgive me for sharing it anyways!

After they accepted Harry into their home Lucius and Narcissa found they loved having both boys. They loved playing with the boys as they toddled around the family rooms investigating everything.

The two elder Malfoys decided to wait until the boys were a full eighteen months old before taking them out in public. Narcissa had very discreetly ordered a second bedroom set from a company based in the States and had set Harry's baby room up next door to Draco's across the hall from Lucius and Narcissa.

In the very beginning Harry cried at night for his Mama, but after about a month he began to call Narcissa Mama, which delighted her immensely. Lucius only accepted the development with a small smile.

The day after the boys turned eighteen months old the Malfoys made a family excursion to Diagon Alley to have dinner at a nice restaurant. The news the next morning showed Narcissa walking beside Lucius holding the hand of Draco who walked along easily enough for eighteen months and Lucius holding Harry on his hip. It shocked the Wizarding world to see Lucius Malfoy holding the small boy with such gentleness, even if his cold façade was still in place.

At the boys second birthday party the house was flooded with family 'friends', ministry officials, and anyone else who would be seriously offended at not receiving an invitation to the party. Lucius and Narcissa answered queries of why Harry hadn't been a part of last year's festivities by saying that he had had a very weak immune system for his first year of life and that he had been quarantined upstairs to prevent him from getting sick. Everyone expressed sympathies and asked about the young boy's health before moving on and wishing the boys a Happy Birthday.

This was also the first play date that boys had with their future classmates; Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Theo Nott, and Blaise Zabini.

Over the next few years they had play dates almost constant, either going to their friends' houses, or their friends coming over to their house. When they were four they began their first lessons with a private tutor.

Lucius enjoyed watching the very quiet war between his sons. They fought only academically and only in an attempt to prove which one of them was better. He allowed it because it made them both the best that they could be.

Lucius enjoyed watching his sons grow. At home, in private, they grew into loving, mature young boys who enjoyed playing, but also studying. Out in public they adopted the 'Malfoy look', keeping their face blank, or wearing small sneers if something disgusted or upset them. But somehow, even though they were spoiled rotten, they were never truly spoiled because they still shared with each other often.

Severus was a constant visitor to the Manor during these pre-Hogwarts years and he tutored the boys in Potion making. Lucius remembered Draco's look of triumph when he realized that he excelled at potions while Harry needed more help. But Draco also knew that Harry excelled in Musical Theory and playing the piano, while he had difficulty with the basics. Lucius often found the two helping each other learn new steps in each field, and this made him realize that the boys were stronger being raised together than if Harry had gone to Narcissa's cousin Sirius, or to any of Lily's relatives.

Finally it was the night of the boys eleventh birthday. They were going to have a party in a couple of days, but tonight was about a Malfoy tradition, and they were nervous.

Draco and Harry stood in their separate rooms until their father called them out into the hallway, where they moved and stood on either side of Narcissa. Narcissa's hands itched with the urge to take their hands, but that was not allowed for this. Lucius locked the doors to their 'baby rooms,' then turned and handed each boy the key that he had used.

"Tonight you are entering a new phase of your life. Your Hogwarts letters will come soon, and you will be working on school work, and learning new theories for the next six years. It is time to put childish games, and childish toys behind you." Lucius said to the boys, who then turned and began walking down the hall, leading the adults across the Manor to their own private wing of the huge house.

Draco and Harry looked at each other in nervousness and gave small smiles to encourage the other and then they turned their backs on each other and faced the doors of their new rooms. They inserted the keys that had locked their 'baby rooms' into the doors of their new rooms and opened the doors simultaneously. Both made joyful sounds and dashed into their separate rooms to check out their new rooms.

The adults smiled indulgently before Lucius and Narcissa led their guest downstairs for a nightcap.

A/N: So, I considered writing chapter after chapter of the boys growing up, but my muse didn't like that idea. She's allowing me this one chapter and I wanted to show you just a few of the things I thought about when this idea came to me.

I apologize if it's a bit short and you hate it, hang in there with me, next chapter is shopping in Diagon Alley and the Hogwarts express. It may take me a little while to update though. My poor baby has come down with the stomach flu, she's only 2. So I'm spending a lot of time cuddling and cooking small foods trying to coax her into eating something while the nausea meds are working.

xSaffire55x: I made him a little OOC, because, well, the Dark Lord had fallen all of seven hours before and he hadn't heard from Severus yet. Someone on AFF pointed out that boys would be raised as brothers, so I may make it Draco/Neville. I don't fully know yet though because I still have about twenty to fifty chapters, depending on how far I go with this, before they reach their third and fourth year.

AlwaysLaughing1: I can't do a Draco bottom. I don't like it. And Draco/Neville started because of a picture of the actors in RL looking awesomely handsome and adorable together and I just couldn't help but ship them. I like Drarry, but Draville (as I call Draco/Neville) is just so adorable.


	3. School Supplies

**Chapter 3: **School Supplies

Their school letters had arrived that morning and the boys were trying to not bounce with excitement.

"Mum, Dad. Please can we go to Diagon Alley?" The boys whined over breakfast perfectly in chorus with each other.

"Don't whine. Sit still. Eat your lunch." Their mother said, not looking up from her book. Lucius watched then suspiciously, wondering if they had been practicing saying it together like that.

"Boys, don't pout." Lucius said, looking back down at his newspaper. The boys schooled their faces into indifferent masks, eating breakfast quietly now.

"May we be excused, Father?" Harry asked politely after the boys had finished eating.

Lucius nodded absently, reading a story about another law against Dar magic that was before the Wizenmagot.

The boys left the table and headed upstairs. Narcissa stayed silent; when she heard the sound of a complicated piano piece a small smile lit her face. "What harm is there in taking the boys today?"

"None." Lucius answered after a moment, setting his paper down. "They really act like twins sometimes." He said with soft wonder.

"We've been telling them for nine and a half years that they are twins." Narcissa answered, one eyebrow slightly raised as if wondering how her husband couldn't come to the same logical conclusion. "And the boys have been good for one another. They're so busy teaching each other their natural talents they don't get into any trouble." Narcissa smiled at her husband.

"True," he admitted, listening to Harry's sure hand guiding the piece while Draco's slightly hesitant one joined the notes. "We'll go after lunch." Lucius decided, he gave his wife a kiss before leaving for the Ministry.

Narcissa smiled and decided to hold onto that information until lunch time. After she finished her own breakfast she headed to the parlor to read her book some more.

Lucius came home for lunch as usual and noticed that his boys were very careful to keep their faces neutral.

He saw his wife's slightly mischievous smile and interpreted it, correctly, to mean that she hadn't told the boys about the trip.

"Narcissa, love?" Lucius asked in a light tone.

"Yes, Lucius?" The blond feigned innocence.

"I was thinking of our conversation this morning and I see no reason to not take the boys to Diagon alley after we've finished lunch." Lucius had to suppress his own smile as his boys broke into near identical grins. Narcissa reprimanded them lightly as they tried to scarf down their lunches.

As soon as the boys finished they rushed upstairs to clean up and dress in robes more appropriate for the trip to Diagon Alley.

Soon the family was gathered in front of the fireplace and they flooed to Diagon Alley.

Lucius left them with a soft promise that he would them in Flourish and Blotts in an hour. Narcissa merely nodded and the three remaining Malfoys entered the crowd in Diagon Alley. The boys looked to their mother for guidance. "Wands first, I think." Lady Malfoy said, leading her eager sons to Ollivanders.

"Ah, Mrs. Malfoy." Ollivander said with a wide smile. "How is your wand doing?"

"Just fine, Mr. Ollivander." Narcissa said, a light warmth infusing her voice.

"Cherry and Unicorn mane hair, correct?" Ollivander asked with a smile.

"Yes, but I'm actually here for my boys today." Narcissa gestured to the boys who were looking around them, wonder evident in their eyes.

"Hmm…" Ollivander's tape measure began to take measurements of the boys while the man himself moved around the store.

Soon the boys had tried what felt like hundreds of wands, finally one responded to Draco, spitting out green and silver fireworks. Ollivander looked at the younger Malfoy boy, and then retrieved a dusty box from the rear of the shop. As soon as it touched Harry's hand it did the same as Draco's and Harry's face lit up.

"Curious, very curious indeed." Ollivander muttered to himself.

"What is curious, Mr. Ollivander?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, young Mr. Malfoy, I remember every wand I've ever sold and that particular wand has a twin. A twin that was used by You-Know-Who." Ollivander said, ringing up the two wands.

Only Narcissa's stern control prevented her from gasping aloud her showing her shock, as it was she paid for the boys' wands and hurried them from the shop.

"Mother, can we look at brooms?" Draco asked, hopefully.

"Yes, Mother, please?" Harry echoed his brother.

"Certainly, boys." Narcissa followed the boys to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Half an hour later Narcissa dragged the boys away from the display of the new Nimbus Two Thousand with promises of 'next year.'

As they were entering the Apothecary the boys spotted Severus.

"Uncle Severus!" Harry called happily. Draco sneered at his younger brother and pulled him away from the adults and chastised him. Severus saw the boys and gave the Malfoys the smirk that passed as his smile in public.

"Good afternoon Narcissa."

Narcissa smiled at the Potions Master. "Hello Severus." The boys rejoined the adults after Harry had schooled his features back into indifference.

"Good afternoon boys." Severus said to Harry and Draco

"Good afternoon Uncle Severus." The boys chorused.

"Picking up school supplies?" Severus asked Narcissa.

"Yes, but the boys waylaid us at Quality Quidditch Supplies." Narcissa gave the boys a small teasing smile. "What brings you to Diagon Alley, Severus?"

"I needed to restock my personal stores as well as the student cabinet." Severus looked the boys over with a critical eye and then listed off the ingredients they would need for his class and sent them scurrying to the Apothecary with strict orders to find the ingredients without help. Narcissa's smile was small and fleeting.

"Do you have to turn everything into a lesson?" Narcissa asked playfully, helping Severus gather the things he came for.

"Of course Cissa. They can already perfectly make second-year potions, so I have to find other ways to test their knowledge." Severus answered seriously.

Fifteen minutes later the boys showed their godfather what they had found and he praised them for finding everything.

"Alright boys, why don't you go see Madam Malkin, me and Father will meet you in Flourish and Blotts." Narcissa suggested, taking the potions ingredients.

The boys moved next door and entered the robe shop.

"Hello, young Malfoys, here for your school robes?" Madam Malkin greeted them warmly.

"Hello, Madam Malkin." The boys chorused. "Yes, ma'am." They answered her question in chorus again, smiling at each other and then at Madam Malkin.

"Alright, well, I have a couple of students in here already, so you'll have to wait." Madam Malkin said, moving to look at something.

The boys peered around the corner and saw red-hair. They sneered and moved into the room.

"Look what we have here, a couple of Weasels." Draco drawled, as if he wasn't truly interested.

"Malfoy." The Weasley boy sneered.

"Getting more second-hand robes?" Harry asked derisively. "I would think that your family would have enough hand-me-downs to clothe an army of house-elves." Draco snorted.

The Weasley up on the stool, they thought maybe it was Ron, since he appeared to be the youngest Weasley boy, made a move towards and the girl adjusting the bottom of his robes stuck him with a pin.

"Mr. Weasley, you need to hold still." The girl said, glaring at the Malfoy twins.

Weasley's face turned a dark red, and he looked to his brother. The other looked to be one of the Weasley twins.

"Just lay off Malfoy." The twin growled at the blondes.

"Whatever Weasley, you aren't worth my time anyways." Draco sneered and moved away from them. Harry followed his brother. After about fifteen minutes it was their turn and they hopped up on the stools and held still while the girl adjusted the length of the new robes.

Half-an-hour later the boys ambled into the book store.

"Hello, boys, are we all set?" Narcissa asked the boys, looking through the selves for a book.

"Yes, Mother, Madam Malkin said it would only take a couple of hours to have anything ready." Harry picked up a Musical theory book off the shelf.

"I told her that if we did not return to get them today then to please send them to the Manor." Draco drawled, seeing a book on potions that looked interesting.

Before Narcissa could respond Arthur Weasley came around the corner. He froze at the sight of Lucius, who was perusing a book on blood-adoption and didn't notice the redhead. Arthur's face took on an expression eerily similar to Lucius'.

"Malfoy." Arthur said evenly.

"Weasley." Lucius sneered, looking up from his book.

"Come along, boys. Your father and I have already grabbed your school books… Oh, yes, you can have those books Harry, Draco." Narcissa moved away from a possible confrontation. Harry and Draco were privately gleeful and hugged the books to their chest, following their mum. Lucius glared at Weasley before following his family.

"Last stop." Narcissa said as they left the bookstore. She led them to the Owl Emporium.

"We want you each to have your own Owl. Now that you are going to school, it's only appropriate." Lucius said softly.

The boys eyes widened and they walked inside, keeping to the Malfoy stride.

Twenty minutes later the family was standing outside. Harry had a beautiful Snowy Owl that he had named Hedwig, and Draco had an Eagle Owl he had named Hermes. The family flooed home and the boys rushed upstairs chattering excitedly about everything they had seen.

Narcissa had a house-elf take the boys things to their rooms before turning to her husband.

"Narcissa, what's wrong?" Lucius asked softly.

Narcissa cast a silencing spell that would prevent the boys from overhearing their conversation.

"I'm worried about Harry going to Hogwarts." Narcissa said, trying to calm herself.

"What happened?" Lucius' concern was evident.

"His wand is a twin to the Dark Lords." Narcissa said softly. "And with Dumbledore at the school, he's bound to figure out about the wands."

"That can't be good. If we aren't careful he could be found out before any of us is ready."

"Should we tell him?"

Lucius pulled Narcissa into a gentle embrace. "Not yet, I don't think he's ready yet. I don't trust that fool of a Headmaster, but Severus will be there to keep an eye on him." Lucius said, trying to soothe his wife's fears.

A/N: So, I was going to make it longer and have this chapter end with them on the Hogwarts Express, but this felt like a better ending spot. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, we'll see how writing it goes. And my poor baby is still battling her stomach flu.

Also, yay, a little confrontation with the Weasleys. I'm going to try hard to not bash them too hard, but with the whole Malfoy/Weasley feud thing evident in the books, well, it's hard to move away from that. And you didn't think I'd leave Hedwig out, did you?! I love that bird!

Alright guys, more reviews! I love reading all of my reviews, and I do go through and reread them and sometimes use them for ideas, so don't be surprised if you toss out an idea and then read it in a chapter!

Again, you can find me on Facebook: Fae Child. My e-mail is: faechild925 . Feel free to ask questions, I'm always more than willing to answer them!


	4. A Secret Trip Then Off To School

**Chapter 4**: A Secret Trip Then Off To School

Lucius was quietly busy in the second to last week before the boys were due to leave for Hogwarts. Finally he came back one day from the Ministry, a letter clutched in his hand and a triumphant look in his face. He ignored his wife when she called out to him and headed upstairs to the boys room. The Head of the Family knocked politely on Harry's door and heard the boys grow silent before Harry called for his father to enter.

"Draco, I need to talk to your brother alone." Lucius said without greeting either boy.

Draco looked between Harry and his father before slowly nodding his head and leaving the room.

"Father, is everything okay?" Harry asked cautiously.

"I've found a solution to your wand, Harry." Lucius said, sitting in a chair beside his young son's bed.

"A solution? I don't understand Father, there isn't anything wrong with my wand." Harry said, confusion coloring his features and his voice.

"No, there isn't, but that wand…" Lucius paused, trying to find a way to word what he wanted to say.

"This wand is dangerous because of its connection to You-Know-Who." Harry guessed, looking up at his father.

"Yes, Harry." Lucius said softly. "We, that is your mother and I, want you to be safe." Lucius said. "And I finally have a solution to that."

"What are we going to do, Father?"

"You and I are going on a short trip to ask the help of a wandmaker in Germany." Lucius said. "I've sent him an owl and he only just returned his reply that he would help as best he could, but we have to leave now." Lucius got up, suddenly feeling manic as he went to his son's wardrobe and pulled out a fur-lined cloak that he would need against the colder weather of Germany. "Side-along apparition as close to the man as we can get." Lucius was talking to himself as Harry put the cloak on, schooling his features into indifference. Lucius made sure the boy had his wand and then strode downstairs, Harry following behind.

"Lucius, what is going on?" Narcissa was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.

"It will all be taken care of when we get back." Lucius said, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek as he moved past her, Harry following close behind, careful to not look at his mother.

As soon as they were clear of the Manor's wards Lucius Apparated them to just outside a Muggle house in Germany. Lucius took his son's hand and led him up to the house where he knocked on the door. A Muggle woman answered and her and Lucius had a rapid-fire conversation in German before she allowed him in. He guided his son over to the man sitting by the fire.

"Lucius Malfoy." The man chuckled. "Yes, even here your name reaches my ears. And you've brought one of the young one with you. This is concerning the letter you sent me, then? Yes, I thought so. I will help if I can, but you should know that a bonded wizard will likely not be able to bond to another wand. But we can try. I have many left from the old days when I created master wands." The man didn't give either Malfoy a chance to talk, he led them out of the Muggle home. They walked for a while, Gregorovitch ignored any attempt that Malfoy made at asking questions. Finally they entered a shack that was stacked with box upon box. "I stored them all here, so they wouldn't get stolen out of my old store front. There are only a couple hundred left." Gregorovitch looked at the young Malfoy and held out a hand for his wand.

Harry looked up at his father, who nodded, before handing the old man his wand. He didn't really like or trust him, just like he didn't really like or trust Ollivander. When the old man laughed, Harry jumped a little. Lucius looked startled as well.

"This wand, it is very powerful. He is very young to have a wand so powerful. Well, I think I have just the thing." Gregorovitch routed around in the boxes and came up with one that was particularly dusty and opened it revealing a beautiful redwood wand. The man held the box out to the boy and encouraged him to touch it. Harry paused briefly, but it was like he was compelled, he touched the wand and lifted it out of the box, it felt just like his beautiful phoenix wand in his hand. It emitted sparks, and Harry laughed at the tingle that ran up his arm. "Very rare. Very powerful. Yes, indeed Malfoy, you have a strong one here." The old man laughed again. "Now, leave, and never speak of this place to anyone." He growled at Lucius. Lucius took Harry's wand and Apparated them back to the Manor.

"Go upstairs Harry, you can tell your brother of your new wand, but do not speak of it again after today." Lucius said in a commanding tone once they were safely inside the Manor again, and Harry nodded his head, running upstairs. He wanted to tell his brother all about the trip. Lucius looked up at Narcissa who was openly glaring at him. "I'm sorry Cissa. I had to take the boy there and deal with this."

"Where did you take him Lucius Malfoy?" Narcissa hissed at him angrily.

"To see Gregorovitch." Lucius said gravely. Narcissa's face froze as she processed what her husband said.

"To… Gregorovitch. But, Harry has a wand…" Narcissa was puzzled now.

"A wand that could get him discovered. We'll put it in the family vault until it is time to tell him the truth." Lucius said. "I've been writing to Gregorovitch since the day after our shopping trip and I finally convinced him to sell me a wand. But he was sure that Harry would not bond to any wand now that he had the Phoenix wand."

"But he did." Narcissa said, relief beginning to seep into her feature.

"He did, and now he'll have one more protection. We can't hide him forever, but we can protect him as long as possible, and when he's sixteen we can tell him the truth and he can choose to finish the blood adoption by taking the Malfoy appearance, or he can choose to become Harry James Potter again. But we have to pray that Harry Potter will not be needed to save the Wizarding World. That Dumbledore won't allow Him to come back." Lucius said, reaching for his wife. Narcissa willingly went into her husband's arms, and tried to not think of the future that their son may have to face.

Before they knew it the first of September had arrived and the boys were making sure they had everything before they flooed to the Platform.

"Draco did you…"

"Got it!"

"Okay."

"Did you remember?"

"Made sure it was packed last night, what about?"

"Yeah, it's in my trunk, you've got?"

"She's in her cage!"

"So is he… Where did Mum and Dad go now?"

"I think they're waiting…"

"Yeah, we should probably…"

Draco left his trunk in his room, a house-elf would take it downstairs for him. Lucius and Narcissa, who had heard the whole odd conversation, rolled their eyes at one another. The boys' finishing each other's thoughts was a little unnerving for the two adults still.

"Are you finally ready boys?" Narcissa asked, their trunks and owls were waiting for them by the time they got downstairs.

"Yes, Mother." The boys chorused, then grinned at each other cheekily.

Narcissa bent down and gave each boy a hug and a kiss on the cheek before straightening up again.

"Alright boys, we'll see you to the train, but I want to tell you that I love you, and you can owl me daily if you want to." Narcissa said to her sons. Lucius smiled at the boys and then Lucius threw some floo powder on and took the trunks with him as he called out 'Kings Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾.'

Narcissa smiled as the boys went together after their Father, she followed last, making sure nothing was left behind.

The family gathered together in front of the Scarlet steam-engine and said their final good-byes. The boys had a half-hour until the train left and they got their trunks and owls safely on board, with help from Lucius, before heading down the corridor. Peering into compartments as they went.

"Brother, I've found…." Harry started.

"Oh, good." The two boys pulled their trunks into the empty compartment they had found and managed to store them in the above head compartments and settled in to wait for their friends to join them.

Pansy found them first and they helped her store her trunk.

"We'll all be in Slytherin, right?" The girl asked, looking at the boys imperiously.

"Of course." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Who wants to be a lion,"

"Or a stupid Hufflepuff,"

"Or a Ravenclaw,"

"When you can be a snake." Harry finished, grinning at Pansy before schooling his features again.

Crabbe and Goyle had found them in the midst of this conversation and the two looked confused, which only made Draco and Harry chuckle.

The five friends settled in to enjoy the trip to Hogwarts as the train left the station. They were about a quarter of the way there when their compartment was rudely barged into by a bushy-haired girl.

"Have you seen a toad, only Neville's-" The girl began, but stopped as all five eleven-year-olds glared at her.

"Have you never heard of manners, and if you're talking about Neville Longbottom." Draco sneered.

"Well, he loses everything, doesn't he?" Harry sneered at the obviously Muggleborn witch, no pureblood would burst in like that. Goyle stood and closed the door in the bushy-haired girls face.

"Really, who does she think is, barging in like that." Pansy scathed at the closed compartment door.

"Don't even worry about her Pansy." Draco sneered again at the closed door.

The five laughed. They changed into their robes when they were nearly at the school.

Draco sneered at the half-giant who was calling for all the first years to join him, but followed the rest of their year reluctantly.

Harry and Draco made muttered comments to each other, keeping their voices low as they waited for the Sorting to begin once they had crossed the lake.

The boys schooled their faces into indifference and gave smirks to each other while the sorting hat sang its stupid song. Finally the Sorting began and then it was Draco's turn and the boys touched hands, for luck. Draco was Sorted into Slytherin, and then it was Harry's turn.

"Harry Malfoy. What a lovely mind you have, so full of knowledge and cunning." The hat purred in his ear. "But also loyal, like a Gryffindor."

Harry felt a look of disgust cross his face briefly.

"Don't like Gryffindor, hmmm…" The hat said with a chuckle. "Well, I guess we'll have to place you in… SLYTHERIN!"

Harry smirked again, taking the hat off, and then strutted over to his brother.

The two boys bent their heads together.

"Stupid hat wanted to put in Gryffindor." Harry said to his brother, ignoring the rest of the Ceremony.

"What the hell, why?" Draco looked scandalized, the idea of his brother, or any Malfoy, being put in Gryffindor was just horrible.

"Something about being loyal." Harry said, rolling his eyes. "As if, the only person I'm loyal to is you, brother."

Draco smirked happily, rolling his eyes at Dumbledore's before feat 'speech.' The two boys fell to silence as they ate their dinner. Afterwards they ignored Dumbledore completely during his Start-of-Term speech.

"What classes do you think we have first tomorrow?" Harry asked excitedly.

"I hope we have Potions." Draco said, stifling a yawn.

Harry poked his brother in his most ticklish spot, his ribs, and received a smack on the hand from Draco, who then poked him back. The two boys fought the giggles and kept poking each other at random throughout the speech. Finally, it was over and the twins stood and joined the line of first-years as they were 'paraded through the castle,' as Draco said, annoyed.

The boys stepped into their dorm and looked around at the six four poster beds, the six boys grinned at one another and then they all put on their pajamas. Harry looked at his bed and frowned and then straightened his spine and climbed between the sheet. He made a blissful noise and heard Draco echo it as he climbed into bed.

"Good night Brother." Harry whispered.

"Good night Brother." Draco returned. It was a ritual they had started when they were four or five, saying good night to each other just before going to bed.

"Headmaster, I assure you, that boy is not Harry Potter." Snape drawled. He was sitting in the Headmasters office, looking at the man himself.

"Severus, my boy, why would the Malfoys name a child of their Harry." Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling merrily.

"I believe Narcissa said that she had a great-great-something or another whose first name had been a variation of Harry, and she was doing her family justice by naming her youngest son by him." Snape said, with the air of someone who is very bored. "If you don't mind Headmaster, I'd like to get some rest before tomorrow's classes." Severus stood.

"Yes, yes, my boy, go rest. I'll put this nonsense out of my mind for now." Dumbledore dismissed Severus and watched as the man strode out of the office without another word. 'But I can't. No pure-bloods name their children such common names. If the Malfoys have had him right under my nose this whole time, well, they'll pay for tricking me.' Dumbledore thought to himself, heading up to his rooms to prepare for bed.

A/N: Please don't hate on me for not updating sooner. My poor baby got all better only for me to fall sick. I was sick for three days and then I was dealing with trying to get everything together so I can start my job in just over a week. And I'm so sorry! Even once I start work I'm going to try to update at least once a week. If I miss one, I'll post two chapters the next week, I promise. I have to end this here because I've written well over two thousand words… I'm not going to do Review Replies today, because I'm exhausted and I have to go change the wash after I upload this. Next chapter, I'll reply to all your reviews, I promise! Till then, enjoy!


End file.
